LOLIVER: Short & Sweet Snippet Series
by Everything Loliver
Summary: A Series of short stories about Loliver. Song themed. In progress Series. M for nudity.
1. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Miley Cyrus

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun – Miley Cyrus**

"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" Lilly said as she stood with her hand on her hip.

Oliver looked at her and started to laugh. "What" she started to get angry with him, he replied, "Oh you were serious? That's cliché," he continued to laugh. "UGHHH" she squealed as she sat down on the driveway. "Geeze Lils relax" she said with a giggle "I was kidding learn to take a joke. " I'll show you" Lilly mumbled under her breath, Oliver looked at her wondering how she was going to show him. Suddenly she looked up with a huge grin on her face she stood up "Come On!" she yelled at him a very confused Oliver stood up and Lilly grabbed his hand and started running. "Where are we going its getting dark?" Oliver was still confused even as they approached the beach. "I'm going to show you I know how to have fun." Lilly said confidently "Okayyyy…." He trailed off. Lilly yelled after him "Come on!" she was about a mile ahead of him. "Lilly! Where are we going?" He tried to yell quietly. "We are going swimming," she yelled back. "But I don't have my suit. He wined by now he caught up with her by Rico's Shack. "So" she acted as if she did not have a care in the world. She started to run toward the beach, "How are we going to swim then?" Oliver was in deep thought trying to figure out the situation. Lilly shrugged and turned toward the beach " I guess we will have to skinny dip huh" She followed that sentence with taking her shirt off, Oliver was in awe " Skin … Skinny Dip?" he swallowed hard by time he had grasped what was happening she was already standing with her feet in the completely naked. "WOW, is this really happening?" he thought to him self. He stumbled toward the beach clumsily taking his clothes off. When he finally made it to the water Lilly was already in. She giggled as he tripped and fell and finally made it into the water. She swam over to him she cornered him next to the boardwalk support and said, "Still think Girls don't know how to have fun?" before he could answer she leaned in and kissed him. "Nope, I was wrong; Girls do know how to have fun."


	2. Rockstar

Rockstar- Hannah Montana

**Rockstar- Hannah Montana**

Lilly lays on her bed sideways with her head halfway hanging off the bed.

"Sometimes I wish when the phone rings That it would be you sayin', "Let's hang out" You confess that there's something special In between us, why don't we find out?" She sang she had her headphones turned all the way up. Suddenly she felt some one sit on her bed she sat up startled to see Oliver sitting there. " Uhh, Hey uh Oliver how long have you been there?" she was very nervous she was hoping that he didn't hear her singing. "Like 5 seconds Lils." He paused "Long enough to hear you sing." She sighed, "Oh well, its not like I was singing for you or anything." She scoffed acting as if it was impossible. "Oh yeah, is that so?" he kidded around with her. She pretended to laugh to disguise her real feelings for him. He was silent and said "Lils, I really like you; I think I even might love you. She let out a deep breathe and moved close to him. "Oliver, I Know I love you." She leaned in and they shared their first passionate kiss.

**Sequel or not? Write Reviews!**


	3. When a Man Loves a Woman

Rockstar- Hannah Montana

**When a Man Loves a Woman- Percy Sledge**

"Ugh!" Lilly grumbled quietly as they sat in Mr. Corelli's class on this longgg Monday afternoon. Oliver sat content at his desk Lilly wondered how he was so content today, today of all days the longest Monday of her life. She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her best friend's head. "Hey!" Oliver yelled and immediately his face was flushed red as a tomato. Quickly he folded a note and tried to hide it." What is happening over here?" Mr. Corelli asked angrily "AHA a note" he quickly snatched it from Oliver. "I'll just read this out loud. " No!" Oliver pleaded, "Please don't." "If it's important enough to pass in a note during MY class important enough for the class to know. Mr. Corelli cleared his throat "Dear Lilly, I have wanted to tell you this for a long time, I don't know what to say exactly but I know a guy that does." Mr. Corelli paused, probably for dramatic effect Lilly thought. Lilly was eager to know what the note said the pause just like the day seemed to drag on. "Yeah, Keep Going" Lilly said with anticipation in her voice. "When a man loves a woman He can do no wrong He can never own some other girl Yes when a man loves a woman I know exactly how he feels  
'Cause baby, baby, baby, you're my world When a man loves a woman..... Lilly I Love You, Will you be my girlfriend? ". At that very second they both turned bright red as the class watched to see what would come of them. "Lilly, "Oliver paused trying to avoid turning around to face her. " I didn't mean for that to be read." He turned to see a very thrilled and surprised Lilly say "Oliver, I Love you too" The Class went crazy. The Bell rung and they walked out hand in hand, to start a long a beautiful relationship.

**Sequel or not? Write Reviews!**

_**More to come!**_

**Hot N Cold- Katy Perry**

**One in a Million- Hannah Montana**

**S.O.S- Jonas Brothers**

**Hold On- Jonas Brothers**

**Drops of Jupiter- Train**

**Love Song- Sara ****Bareilles**

**Have a suggestion or want me to finish one of the story snippets? AIM= Lillayy1234**


End file.
